Can You Hear Me?
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: This is a little one-shot based on my story "To Die So Young." It's about Domon's first prayer. I hope all of you who liked "To Die So Young" enjoy this.


A/N: Okay this is a little one shot from my story "To Die So Young." It's Domon's first prayer before he even became a Christian. It takes place not long after they found out Lilly had cancer. Oh and there will be another author's note at the end of this story explaining why I haven't updated any of my stories recently and my plans of updating for the future  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Ggundam or "He's My Son" by Mark Schultz. (Which I changed in a few places to make this song for a girl.) There, I admitted it. Oh and by the way I'm pretty sure that Mark Shultz sings the now very popular song "I Can Only Imagine."  
  
Domon stood at the doorway to Lilly's room. Rain sat on the edge of Lilly's bed just sitting there holding her hand. He thought about Lilly's new faith. She seemed so confident that her God could do anything. Maybe he could heal her even when the doctors said there was no hope at all. Lilly said she talked to God through prayer. Maybe he'd give that prayer thing a try.  
  
I'm down on my knees again tonight I'm hoping this prayer will turnout right See there is a girl that needs your help I've done all that I can do myself Her mother is tired I'm sure you can understand Each night as she sleeps She goes in to hold her hand And she tries not to cry As the tears fill her eyes  
  
Rain sat on the edge of Lilly's bed trying not to cry. Lilly was so tired all of the time. She couldn't run around anymore. The laughter was gone from her eyes. She was in pain all of the time. Domon watched as tears spilled down his wife's cheeks. He couldn't stand it anymore. Lilly believed in God, so God just had to help. For the first time he got down on his knees and prayed. Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can you see her? Can you make her feel all right? If you can hear me Let me take her place somehow See, she's not just anyone She's my child   
Lilly was in the hospital again. She had been in and out for the past few weeks. She'd wake up crying from the pain. The doctors couldn't do anything for her except give her pain medication that helped her sleep. At least she could forget about her pain for a little while. Rain had stayed home with Kyoji so he could get a good night's sleep and go to school tomorrow. So Domon sat there with Lilly as she slept holding her hand.  
  
Sometimes late at night I watch her sleep I dream of the girl she'd like to be I try to be strong and see her through But God who she needs right now is You Let her grow old Live life without fear What would I be Living without her here She's so tired and she's scared Let her know that You're there  
  
Lilly was home again from the hospital. It was around two in the morning. Domon stood at her door just watching her sleep. The cancer in her body had spread to her lungs. The doctors had sent home and oxygen tank with her to help her breath. Lilly once talked about what she would do when she got better. She spoke of it so hopefully once. Now that talk was all but gone. Now she spoke of how she'd like to do things just one last time. He wished she could do it all for a long time. Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can you see her? Can you make her feel all right? If you can hear me Let me take her place somehow See, she's not just anyone She's my child   
  
Lilly was in the hospital. The doctors said there was very little hope that she would live through the night. Machines were making her major organs work for her. Her heart wasn't even beating on its own anymore. If he could trade places with her he would instantly. He didn't know how she could remain so cheerful. He decided to try praying one last time.  
  
Can you hear me? Can you see her? Please don't leave her She's my child.  
  
A/N: Okay, so here's why I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. 1: I was grounded from the computer because I got a C in Math on my interim report. I'm in an honors class but that's still not good enough. 2: My computer got a virus. Now seven months worth of stories are all gone!!!!!! All of the chapters I started are gone too. So I'm gonna try to set up a schedule to update my stories every week.  
  
God loves you,  
  
Fly-away-forever 


End file.
